Stranded
by cherry-star-aus
Summary: What do you get when you put a bunch of Yugioh! characters on an island, with an insane author writing who has a god complex....don't ask me to tell you, I just wrote a story on what I thought might happen!read and review! rated T because well of suggesti
1. TIGHTIE WHITIES

Authors note: I have decided to redo this story reposting and fixing up what's wrong I enjoyed doing it to a point so yeah… the improved stranded is here so some may be not changed 'cept for a few spelling mistakes so here ya go.

For The original …there shall be no traces

* * *

_CHAPTER 1: Tighty Whities_

"How exactly did we get stuck on this stupid island with you," Kaiba rudely commented sitting on a beach island with Yugi, Ryou, Mokuba, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Maeko and Tea

"Uh it's yours and Joeys fault so don't complain Kaiba," Mai was just as grim as everyone else, "Remember the mini plane,"

_FLASHBACK 1 hour_

"_Kaiba I have a bone to pick with you," Joey followed by the rest stormed into the little plane, "You called me an insignificant little mutt but if I'm so insignificant then ..."_

"_Joey forget Kaiba he had serious grub on the plane check out the four star Buffet," Tristan stopped Joey's rampage and got him to the buffet,_

"_Sorry about them," Yugi apologized, "Why does every one have to be here for this?"_

"_Joey's not the only one mad at Kaiba," Ryou exclaimed angrily._

"_Get away from my buffet table," Kaiba went to get Joey and Tristan away when Joey tripped and accidentally made the plane doors close and then the plane started to move and fly without the pilots, Joey panicked and began pressing buttons and Kaiba trying to stop him began trying to pull him away and they soon found themselves over an ocean. "Now look what you did Mutt," Kaiba was fuming._

"_What do you mean I've done you attacked me,"_

"_Forget it I can pilot this back and then you can get away from me," Kaiba was showing off his intellect and skill of great maginitude._

"_Seto that might not be such a good idea," Mokuba cried as Seto flicked a switch and the plane engine stopped working but the plane kept moving but only down wards towards an island which wasn't far from another island which looked inhabited by a very small amount of people, but the plane took itself down into a rocky landing knocking every one down._

_End FLASHBACK_

"It's more Kaiba's fault," Joey said,

"It's not my fault in any way so just leave me alone,"

"You made us crash, moneybags just admit you screwed up,"

"How bout we make Kaiba swim to that island over there to get help, after all it is pretty much all his fault that we're in this mess," Mai made a remark which Joey instantly agreed with and basically every one but Mokuba, Maeko (at the water) and Kaiba eventually nodded in agreement with.

"Hey my friends why don't I go swim and fetch you land lovers a raft from that island, it will be but a simple task," Maeko came over from looking at fish and saved Kaiba from the swim. Before anyone could answer Maeko was already a quarter of the way there and within ten minutes he was off looking for help on the island.

"Ok what now," Yugi was bored.

"We can get some stuff from the plane and uh eat, call for help or something," Tea suggested.

"Sounds like work, would it involve much heavy lifting or something like that," Serenity asked, "Maybe Kaiba should do it, as you guys said it is his fault and he didn't swim to the island,"

"Just leave me alone it's all that mutts fault and your own if you weren't on my plane this would have never happened," Kaiba stood up and moved away from every one to sulk.

"Seto I warned you it is your fault, you can just stop it with this tough guy act we are in real trouble now so just do what they say for once and get things out of the plane." Mokuba was angry he was definitely annoyed with Seto as was everyone else and Seto knew Mokuba could make things a lot worse to his reputation if he wanted to.

"Well ... I, I," Seto gave up and moved into the plane and bought out a radio to call for help.

"You can really play Kaiba can't you Mokuba," Duke noted smirking.

"He's easy to play, has so many secrets that I know about him." Mokuba laughed before Seto came over and saw Mokuba wasn't in a mood any more. Everyone was staring at Kaiba smirking and Kaiba was wondering what had happened in that minute and said, "What?"

"So, Kaiba's secrets 'ey," Joey was smirking with a mischievous spark in his eye.

Kaiba blushed and called on the radio, "This is Kaiba Plane 2c we are stranded, come pick us up we are at, Actual location must be kept secret,

"Kaiba plane 2c we are unable to pick you up at this current time, there is an island nearby your location where you can reside until we are able to send help, this should be in approx 10 to 14 days." Kaiba's face was priceless his teeth were clenched, his right eye twitching and his pupils went to a minimal size.

"HEY LANDLOVERS I GOT A BOAT FOR YOU," Maeko shouted from a speedboat coming towards them.

"Maeko how did you do that so quickly, oh we just discovered we shall be here for about two weeks now thus Kaiba's face," Ryou exclaimed then the spirits of the millennium ring and puzzle showed up.

"Did we miss anything, while I was sleeping," Yami asked appearing from behind Yugi.

"No just a plane crash," Duke said still smirking. Yami just stood there confused and looked around and realized he was being serious, "We have a boat we can go to that island now what are we waiting for," Duke ran for the boat and soon everyone followed Kaiba was following slowly carrying the radio then walking quickly and getting two suitcases and puts them in the boat.

"Oh I forgot, one of my friends will need to wait here with me or swim back with me there is no room in the boat for all of us," Maeko stated the obvious.

"Kaiba guess you got to go swimming after all," Joey said obnoxiously beaming.

"Maybe you should leave clothes with us they will get wet, just don't get half naked in front of us do it in the plane and get Mokuba to grab your clothes," Ryou suggested causing the boats passengers to laugh.

"We ain't comin' back for yer Moneybags so just get swimming if you want to get there before night, we'll just get everything else from da plane," Joey was taunting again and Mokuba gave Seto a look seeming that if he didn't do it there would be one embarrassed Kaiba in this group tonight, one more embarrassed than one happened to be already so Seto just removed his white jacket and belts (arms and normal places), the metallic wristbands and then he walked to behind the plane slowly and soon emerged with his large white coat covering his underwear and only threw the coat to shore with everything else he was wearing when you couldn't see exactly what type of under wear he was wearing and with that he began to swim towards the island slowly Maeko soon followed smirking and about half way there and about 10 rest stops along the way the boat met up with Maeko and Kaiba.

"What do you want," Kaiba wasn't happy as it was he had nearly drowned and a large group was sitting there smirking at him.

"Get in Kaiba, this was funny at first but now it's annoying, it was a good joke Maeko but let's get Kaiba onto dry land before he drowns," Yugi offered Kaiba assistance and although he pretended he didn't need it he was freezing and jumped in.

"Cold Kaiba?" Joey was making wisecracks and Serenity covered her eyes, while Tea and Mai just stared. No he did not go nude

"Nice tighties," Mai exclaimed with one eyebrow raised.

"Shut it," Kaiba snapped realizing he had fallen for a prank to make him go swimming and went bright red and grabbed his jacket and covered up until they got to the island where Maeko mat up with them and led them to a little home where Kaiba ran strait to the bathroom to get changed and when he was he was met in the main room with everyone, he sat down next to Mokuba still slightly shivering.

"We will be staying here until we are picked up my friends the people living here have allowed us to borrow some clothes but we must cook and do the work here ourselves isn't that generous." Maeko was the only one happy about this situation.

* * *

Looking at the situation, stranded on island, sharing a hut/ home, embarrassing secrets and an imaginative and possibly cruel author how will things go for the group, oh yeah Read n review it a good idea, I am ready to give the next to you, only if I get reviewed! 


	2. SHACKING WITH A STRANGER

Okay here is chapter 2 of the revamped Stranded

_HISTORY_

_The group basically slept the shock off so it is the next morning now._

* * *

**_Chapter2: Shacking with a stranger_**

"Morning Yugi, my good friend" Maeko was of course up but had not cooked any thing yet which Yugi for some reason found strange. "Who shall cook breakfast today?" Maeko had a great smile on his face with an obvious love for the day ready for it to come.

"Uh I don't know we should wait till everyone's up before that is decided," Yugi said unknowingly giving Maeko the idea that he must wake every one up immediately.

"WAKE UP MY FRIENDS COME DOWN HERE, THERE IS SOMETHING THAT WE MUST DO," Maeko shouted basically waking everyone most came down, Kaiba was the only one to refuse and whine about the noise, so Maeko just kept calling him, "KAIBA COME DOWN HERE, IT IS IMPORTANT," Kaiba eventually came down once he realized Maeko wasn't going to shut up until he did.

"What is it," The drowsy Kaiba came down still half asleep and groaning loudly scratching his hair and seemingly out of character, he walked into the edge of a doorway and hitting his head making him fall down into the ground.

"Seto not again," Mokuba covered his face with one hand as he picked himself off the floor too tired to be embarrassed.

Maeko continued, "Who will be cooking today's breakfast?" Soon enough Maeko had glares coming his way and he just said, "I am sorry to wake you but Yugi told me we must wait till you were all up before we decided that," and Yugi got glares from every one except Kaiba who was barley conscious.

"Well let's decide this fairly," Tristan thought for a second and somehow he and Joey synchronized, "ROCK, PAPER, SCIZZORS the winner gets to choose the chef for today's meals,"

"Ready all of my friends ROCK, PAPER, SCIZZORS," Maeko cried as everyone but Kaiba still in low brain power early mode.

"Yes, Tea, Yugi, Maeko, you are out of dis," Joey rejoiced but it soon was only him and his sister.

"Ready Joey," Serenity smiled kindly and it was time for the final showdown...

"ROCK,

PAPER,

SCIZZORS, way to go Serenity paper beats rock Joey," Duke and Tristan praised Serenity's victory.

"Ah can you cook big brother, you make the best pancakes, I get to pick lunch and dinner cooks too don't I?"

"That was the deal," Tristan said.

"Uh then can you and Duke can make lunch and dinner then Tristan," Serenity did the usual innocent smile and went upstairs to do her hair and Joey just began to make pancakes.

"They're actually not half bad Joey, where'd you learn to cook," Tristan complimented Joey's cooking and began eating it a lot quicker when a man walked in.

"Sorry to disturb your breakfast but I am here to welcome you to this island and Mr. Tsunami I neglected to mention you will be sharing with the person who booked this place and was generous enough to allow you to stay until you are able to go, Miss Cherryse Star, I believe it was" the man said.

"Oh that is alright Mr. Skite we do not mind this at all," Maeko said smiling, "We are lucky we have generous strangers like this person in this world."

"She should be here in a few minutes, good day," Skite walked off leaving the group to eat.

"Great a stranger living with us, that's all we need right now," Seto said in a very irritable mood.

"You better be nice Kaiba or you might end up sleeping outside," Joey remarked smirking, on national day of smirking.

"What is it to you mongrel,"

"Well I think you should just be nuet... I am not a dog," Joey cried in response to Kaiba's remarks censoring them for certain younger viewers who we will probably totally forget at a later date.

"KNOCK, KNOCK anybody at home in here," a girl about 17 years old opened up the door and grinned seeing the many people she said, "Hey I'm Cherry, wazzup people, nice to meet you!"

"Hello Miss Cherry I am Maeko Tsunami we are grateful for you generosity,"

"You must be the 'person' we have to stay with," Kaiba growled, still in a grump about having to share with not only the poor enemies he pretty much hated, but also this chirpy little girl. "Whatever just stay out of my way."

"So who woke you up too early, and on the wrong side of the stick?"

"Maeko did but he's always like this; the time he was woken up has nothing to do with that," Joey again snickered and smirked.

"Do you want to have some pancakes Cherry?" Serenity asked smiling kindly, very upfront "My brother Joey made them," Serenity looked at Joey and took a big bite of the pancake.

"No thanks I already ate," Cherry backed away from the people eating at the table.

"Don't worry hon. they isn't poison Joey is actually a pretty good cook," Mai smiled and also took a bite of the pancakes.

"I would love to but it looks like you are all out besides I need to do some 'work'," Cherry was about to leave but Yugi asked, "Uh your room is that one with the balcony right, by the way where were you last night you didn't come down here?"

"I was out checking some local scenery out; I just arrived yesterday morning and I was out and when I heard a plane crash landed nearby and the people in it needed a place to crash for about two weeks I decided to let them stay if they help out around here, Mr. Skite owns this place and he was fine with it besides I don't want to be stuck on this island all by my lonesome self with just islanders I need someone who has some sense of outside civilization to just hang out with, oh and you are?"

"Yugi Moto!"

"Hey Yugi" she said smiling to him, "well I gotta jet, work ya know!" she said as she jetted up the stairs to her room.

"Speaking of working," Kaiba got up and went to his briefcases and out of one pulled a laptop and began typing into it.

"Great I thought this would be a chance to stop him working," Mokuba sighed and walked up to Kaiba and saw his charger and took it along with his mobile phone and electronic diary, Mokuba surprisingly got away with it while Seto was absolutely concentrated on his work.

LUNCH

"Hey all, I'm buggering off after this so uh if anything important needs to be said say it when I'm eating, on that subject what's for eats?" Cherry smiled and walked into the kitchen where the table was covered by different foods which were a result of the two cook's efforts to impress Serenity.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Kaiba stormed into the room and said, "MY CHARGER FOR MY LAPTOP AND MY PHONES ARE MISSING!"

"Cool your jets dude, your name is Kaiba right relax you will need to I am putting you's to work tomorrows anyways, you know to work off the room! Oh and before I forget, I am getting you some clothes, seeing how most of you are going to be stuck with what you have there," Cherry was definitely in a perky, hungry mood and began chewing down the food and smirked when she saw Joey with sauce all over his hands and said, "Joey, James or whatever you need to wipe that ketchup off ya face,"

"Oh sorry," and it happened Joey got ketchup all over his face causing the room to burst into laughter as Joey just sat there thinking he had got it all off.

"Oh yeah, Cherry, Seto doesn't have a size his clothes are specially tailored for him," Mokuba perked up taking a liking to her.

"I see….stand up!" she said pointing to Kaiba eyes fixated seriously on him as she said, "I think I should be able to take a guess….if not, then I will have to take you with me next time! Wow look at the time, I have to jet, I will have to catch you guys…la…ter!" she waved as she jumped out the door

"She's a different kid, that's all I'm saying guys we could do some investigating into her," Mai who was clearly bored and was seeking some form of entertainment which wasn't a certain Wheeler boy said.

"What are you talking about Mai; she is obviously just a nice Samaritan," Maeko cried defending the girl.

Joey smirked looking at Maeko and said, "I think little Maeko has a thing for Cherry,"

"What are you talking about land lover?"

"You know the girl we are living with," Joey laughed pointing out the door.

"I don't have a 'thing' for Cherry," Maeko was going very red and shouting louder.

"Then you will help us spy on her, you can't have any moral objection, seeing as you don't have a thing for her!" Mai and Joey said as they trapped him.

"Alright but I don't want to do anything underhanded, just some find straight answers about her,"

"Well alright we can find out things by asking her and maybe just a few small accidents," Mai was definitely in a 'zone' and smiling as she and every one chowed down plotting their evils.

IN THE LOUNGE AFTER LUNCH

"I knew it you all want in," Mai smiled seeing everyone turned up to plot. "We will have investigations in different departments like teams, like a game, Alright we need history, to be divided into different departments," Mai was really into it now.

"If we have eleven people we should have two or three in each department, volunteers?" Joey said being the co-main plotter in the teams.

"What about family?" Serenity asked.

"Family History department, Serenity," Mai said in response, putting Serenity in that place.

"I'll do that then," Serenity smiled and once again Tristan and Duke volunteered to do something Serenity was doing.

"At least they're not in the Love department, they are hopeless," Tea said.

"I shall look for her prior friends, who shall join me?" Maeko said going to but not too far from love.

"How bout Yugi," Tea volunteered the King of games.

"I'll do spying then shall I," Ryou said, "Bakura should be quite good at that,"

"That leaves Mai, Kaiba, Joey, Mokuba and Tea," Yugi said,

"I'll do love of course," Mai said winking,

"I'll join her, so that leaves Joey, Mokuba and Kaiba," Tea smiled.

"Uh I'll do the fun one with Maeko and Yugi so who's that leaves spying and uh maybe love," Joey said

"I'll spy," Mokuba said ready to do some hands on spy work.

"I'll sit out," Kaiba wasn't too interested seeing as Mokuba made him go to the meeting.

"No you won't you can help all around if you have that attitude," Mai said.

"I'll tell them about you know what Seto, so help or else," Mokuba shouted.

"Ok I'll help then, spy or whatever…but this is stupid" Kaiba grumbled something but wasn't understood.

"Well uh let's just hang and plan out what we will do, till Cherry returns," Mai said as she left the room.

LATER

"Hey anyone here," Cherry called into the house which seemed empty. "Must be at the beach," Cherry was thinking out loud.

"Hello Miss Cherry, I did not hear you come in only I, Kaiba and Ryou are here right now," Maeko called out to Cherry from atop the staircase.

"That's great I only need Kaiba or Seto I grabbed some stuff for him and I think the other stuff will fit you's fine oh and I thought you might like things like what you are wearing so I got that kind of stuff, I wasn't quite sure about the rest of you guys so I just guessed,"

"Hey tomorrow the work we are going to have to do isn't going to be that tough you know I just want everyone to be prepared to work, you get it I don't want anyone to be under prepared Maeko," Cherry smiled kindly at him, "and it's just Cherry, not Miss Cherry ok, can ya grab the others for me and here's ya stuff,"

"Thank you Cherry," Maeko ran off to get the rest of the gang from the beach and he looked in his bag and saw some clothes just like the ones he normally wore, "What a natural flare for fashion!"

"What are these I cannot wear this stuff," Kaiba was fuming for two reasons Cherry woke him up in front of every one and he did not like the clothes Cherry bought.

"Calm down Seto, if she got you that normal stuff you wear you would overheat in this temperature," Mokuba was trying to calm his angry brother down.

"So it's not your normal style I tried to keep it as close as I could to the style you had on at lunch," Cherry was yelling at Seto.

"I appreciate the stuff you got me," Maeko said interrupting. "About the work tomorrow, what kind of work is it?"

"Uh for tomorrow we will be doing stuff on the beach,"

"We get to spend the whole day on the beach, cool," Serenity was excited and giving a nice big smile.

Mai wasn't happy her plot wasn't going under way very quickly so she made a grand intervention, "How bout we celebrate our new friendship with a little party; Tea suggested we have one with all of us so we can become better friends and we could talk about us and our friendships, right Tea,"

"But I didn't say that," realizes the idea, "I mean I didn't say friends that many times in that sentence,"

"That sounds sweet Tea, I can dig up your secrets," Cherry laughed and walked upstairs and called down, "We can order fish n Chips pizza and chow down on 'junk food'."

"You nearly blew it Tea, sugar you need to know how to play the game, but now we can find out her secrets," Mai whispered.

"But she wants our secrets Mai," Tea was definitely worried.

"But we get hers and it's all part of the game, besides we only have to discard one secret as she discards one and we have more so if she reveals all of hers we only reveal like a tenth or less so we have a fool proof game going down here,"

"Don't blame me if it blows up in your face, get that straight Mai," Tea was very conscious of the situation at hand.

_Well that's all for now and the next chappie is comin' soon_


	3. Q&A

Stranded

(long chapter btw)  


Chapter 3 – Q & A

* * *

"Help me push this stuff over guys we can have more room then," Cherry was moving stuff out of the large lounge room so twelve people could sleep in there, "Leave the futon over there... don't go near the TV and games, ok we can bring sleeping stuff in here."

"Have you done this kind of thing before you are very good at it," Maeko complimented Cherry and began blushing when Cherry smiled back and said, "No but thanks Maeko, you look real cute when you blush you know."

"Oh thank you that is nice to know,"

"Can you come down town and get some snacks and order some chips about 10 bucks worth should do it, we can grab some nachos and cheese I can make my specialty nacho's with lots of cheese and we can rock out," Cherry smiled.

"Wow she has Maeko in her little hands, that girl knows how to get and keep a guy," Mai smirked at Cherry leading the young man down town.

"Huh what you talking about," Joey was confused (he wasn't the only one but he looked the most confused by Mai's words.)

"She could basically get Maeko to do anything she wanted,"

"What if it's genuine kindness Mai there is something called genuine friendship," Tea interrupted.

"Don't start Gardner we don't need one of your stupid speeches we've been read the book several times," Kaiba said lying in a t-shirt Cherry had bought earlier.

"Don't start guys the sooner we get this done the sooner we can get Mai over this spying power trip," Yugi said and he put his sleeping gear in a spot on the floor.

"Who's sleeping on the futon, it looks like it can fit two people," Mokuba asked.

"Well I'm going to have a shower before my plan goes under way," Mai said walking upstairs.

CHERRY AND MAEKO GET BACK...

"Who keeps saying what's happening its kind of creepy," Joey is freaking out because of my authorial power. "The author right! HEY THAT'S ME…COOL…I can make time go faster…"

FUVE MINUTES LATER…

"Yay…Authors godding is fun…now back to the story wait holy smexyness"

"No it's a ghost," Joey declared as everyone gawked at Joey's idiocy.

TIME PASSES

Everyone wore some description of Pajamas while Cherry made nachos in the kitchen…

"Ya gotta love a lady who can cook huh Maeko," Joey could smell the nachos and was drooling.

"Yes you would know wouldn't you Joey," Maeko said trying to get the crush teasing passed to Joey

(author: I really with I had gone and just called his Katsuya Jounouchi, Jou is so much shorter and this is already a bloody long chapter…before I redid it so 9 pages geese….and I am lengthening it….))

"Well nachos are one of the very few things I can actually cook which don't explode or become some kind of dangerous weapon. Although the hot cheese on the sharp edges could hmm..." Cherry said like she was serious with a straight face.

Skeptical eyes glare at Cherry strangely Oo (ok she isn't normal…she is my alter ego…)

"NACHOS FINISHED," screeched Cherry making everyone topple over and Duke and Tristan's heads crashed.

"You ok guys?" Tea rushed over quickly before bursting into laughter seeing Dukes small spikes stuck into Tristan's spike.

"Hey get out of my hair Duke,"

"Hey I can't get out,"

(Don't you love my author power?)

AFTER SEVERAL MINUTES OF STRUGGLING

"Not my hair," both Duke and Tristan cried seeing their absolutely trashed hair.

"Idiots," murmured Kaiba sitting on the futon eyes closed wearing the shorts and shirt Cherry bought for him to sleep in.

"Whatever Tighty," mocked Tristan.

"Uh Tighty I don't get it?" Cherry asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Uh it's a funny story," Tristan replied moving up and whispering something in Cherry's ear making her bite her lip trying not to laugh. Then she began looking up and down Kaiba with a fake smile on.

"You know that doesn't sound like it was much fun for Seto here," Cherry began frowning and then grabbed the food and put it in the centre of the rooms table welcoming all to grab a bite.

"These are fat fries Cherry," Joey exclaimed looking at the chips Cherry and Maeko had bought.

"They're chips idiot, fries are yucky and thin chips are yummy and like this," Cherry said dipping a few in tomato sauce (ketchup) and munching on them.

"I haven't heard anyone call any food 'chips' since I was home in England," Ryou exclaimed, "I missed it,"

"Yeah I was born in Australia…loved it lived it…best place in the world!" she said a sparkle in her eyes and a smile drawn across her face.

"Well if you are done stuffing your faces can we have us some games you know answer some questions," Mai was getting impatient and was losing her subtle touch.

"Ok then, we pick a subject, and each tell a tale in referral to that subject instead," Cherry suggested smirking both cutely and evilly.

"Ok I'll pick subject number one," Shouted Yugi. "Uh what about worst habit, Mai you can go first."

"Me! What! well I guess I'm a shop-o-holic or I like to play matchmaker a bit much, I guess so what," Mai said really quickly turning then to Joey to tell his answer.

"I've been told I'm kind of hotheaded and I snore," Joey smirked.

"So you were listening Joey, you don't just snore you talk in your sleep and real loudly too big brother. Like last week you said '_Kaiba it's like I like to say you couldn't duel yourself out of a paper bag so how do you think you are going to get out of this plastic one filled with all these donuts and honey glazed steak-hams' _or that other time when you said '_Mai I lo.."_

"Serenity, didn't we talk 'bout dis yet,"

"Oh yeah the one about not revealing secrets about you; I nearly forgot Joey that would be my habit right,"

"Well its Mokuba's turn, what is yer worst habit," Joey said.

"I guess I kind of interfere in Seto's life and get kidnapped a bit much," Mokuba said.

"Only a bit," Seto sarcastically remarked.

"Hey whatever you gotta tell your secret habit now the worst one."

"Fine then," Seto said, "I sometimes before big meetings and stuff forget things and do stuff, then talk funny."

"Uh when Seto gets nervous he forgets to do important things like was it this one time breathe or was it you forgot how to speak," Mokuba said.

"Nut ah,"

"Ya huh, you also get really childish,"

"Nut ah,"

"Ya doing it again Seto,"

"Nut ..." Seto blushes looking away saying, "I don't know why I am even doing this!"

"Kaiba gets stage fright I never would have guessed," Ryou said, "I suppose it's mine and Bakura turn then,"

Ryou / Bakura mind conversation

"_Our turn?"_

"_We share a body it is OUR turn,"_

"_I never agreed to_

"_You have no choice in this ordeal,"_

"_Whatever,"_

_Normal_

"Well I guess whenever someone throws things I have away I always seem to get them back,"

"That it?" Mai was very skeptical, "anyway Maeko it's your turn,"

"Well I tend to be very loud early in the morning, as you may remember,"

"So uh yeah we remember Maeko, now its Tea's turn right," Mokuba said remembering the incident earlier with Kaiba and the wall and giggling.

"Well if it's my turn then I'd like to say I have no bad habits," Tea said stubbornly.

"I could point out a few," Seto said getting a pillow thrown directly into his face.

"Maybe I sometimes might talk a bit much about things I like," Tea admitted.

"Tea, girl; you should have a degree in friendship you talk about it so much you are a resident expert on yapping on and on and on and on and on and on and on ...," Mai says but is still going on and on and on and on and on and then she eventually stops.

"Hey Cherry maybe you should tell your worst habit now," Serenity exclaimed.

"Ok worst habit, worst; ok I'll pick one out of the hat... I sometimes play games with people like scamming them… and get myself into a lot of trouble, or maybe…I don't know…." pauses "Wait I got a better one, no wait uh yeah I am kind of always getting in trouble yeah that'll do."

"Trouble huh, so hon. what type of trouble," Mai asked.

"What about Yugi," she said looking to him smirking.

"What?"

"His turn then Tristan and Duke need to have a turn,"

"Well alright but,"

"So Yugi what is your worst habit," Cherry asked wide eyed.

"Well I kind of come up with wild ideas and schemes or just have a spaced look on my face and you get it," Yugi said.

"So Duke let's hear it, what's your worst little habit," Cherry said looking at duke.

"Uh once I have made my mind up, I uh personal space please, stick with what my mind made up until I discover otherwise," Duke said backing away from Cherry.

"Well I guess I find it hard to communicate my feelings clearly plus it is hard to change a thing about myself, except my voice…I had two at one point" Tristan declared.

"Ok uh sure but Cherry what kind of trouble," Mai said reverting back to Cherry's conversation.

"Well uh back at home me and my best friends..." Cherry began,

"Friends who," Tea cried out.

"Uh Jamie, Damien and Jim,"

"Only one girl friend, with a guy like name Jamie," Mai said.

"No all guys," Cherry declared.

"Oh well then continue,"

"Well then I will... so we were heading to school when I kind of got side track by a particular drink, so I overheard a conversation between these two guys about a certain person who they liked and I said 'Really guys if you're going to have secret crushes keep them secret' then they began chasing me and I dropped the orange juice which by the way when it says concentrate it doesn't mean it literally, so they chased me and I kind of ended up jumping in the river then they said that was a warning and I was wet and late so I got a detention. The thing is they didn't even let me explain, so that is why I try to avoid orange juice the end," Cherry said and then after several moments of staring... anime fall. (loves anime falls XD)

"Orange juice, really I don't even fall for that one you have to be really stupid to do that," Joey remarked.

"Well Cherry hon. It's my turn to pick a subject so it is what your funniest nickname is and how'd you get it, so..." Mai began. "Are they really asleep," (Tristan and Duke had fallen over asleep,"

"Yeah they must have got one of my donuts, they have a secret ingredient which can make you go strait to sleep after 3 hours, LETS SCRIBBLE ON THEIR FACES," Cherry cried pulling out several markers from a bag and begins drawing moustaches and glasses. Kaiba soon joined in drawing a monkey face on Tristan and big lips on Duke.

"They are both now ready for the surgery," Kaiba smirked with one of those dashing smiles of his. (dashing lol…)

"You have a nice smile Kaiba," Cherry stated, "oh yeah the nick names how bout since you guys probably know all of this stuff we shorten it and I hear one from all of you and I say one that way I won't be bored with all of your boring lives and I can hear the funny stuff ok."

"PERFECT," Mai thought out loud.

"Ok then nicknames," Mai was thinking.

"I have one," Yugi cried, "But it happened to Yami he told me that once way back when he was pharaoh,"

"Wait pharaoh what the ..."

"PG, PG, PG," Bakura cried running in a circle hands over ears, "I was written originally in old rating system!"

"Yami was a pharaoh once, anyway when he was out giving out orders he wanted to go for a walk and he cried "Fetch my cabbage I want to go for a walk," then he ended up with the nickname pharaoh cabbage and every one was calling out want to take a cabbage for a walk pharaoh," Yugi began to roll on the floor laughing while as Yami came out and chased Yugi (in the mind) with a mallet. (violence is bad….when your in real life vv)

Mind talk again

_Come here Yugi_

_Aghhh Yugi runs_

Normal again,

"Really interesting," Cherry said, "Cabbage the Pharaoh, so is that why the death sentence was imposed."

Anime fall "So uh Cherry your story," Yami said.

"Well my story about a funny nickname is well the most recent well I became known as the Evil, Madam Evil and the Evil Lady. Well in the library at school I played UNO (I don't own) with these guys and I kept winning by the means of draw two's skips and you know and I said 'I'm so good it's evil and then they began calling me evil and it kind of got caught on and I hold any card and they call me the evil instead of the other things they call me,"

"Well that is an original story," Tea said bluntly.

"So Cherry tell us more about yourself, like what are you doing here how you got here, you know that kind of stuff," Tea said smiling.

"How bout we put you in the hot seat hon. that sound cool."

"Uh whatever," Cherry said, "you get one question each, and then I get to pick a person ta swap wid."

"Sure Cherry ok here it goes, what are your aspirations as a career?" Mai said,

"Performer and writer…" Cherry replied.

"What is your favourite card game?" (Yugi)

"Rummy,"

"Favourite type of animal," (Serenity)

"Snake, crocodile or lizard,"

"Favourite thing to do," (Maeko)

"Abseil, rock climb that kind of stunt,"

"Special talents," (Kaiba)

"Oh that's a tough one, well I can write…and like to just get on stage and I have this confidence but I guess a special talent would have to be being able to recite the entire script of Moulin rouge….mostly…"

"... Whatever what's your favourite food," (Joey)

"Ice cream and donuts,"

"Your Idol," (Mokuba)

"My idol's uh my idols uh; I don't know I guess it would be Cher,"

"Ok why," Tea asked.

"She is de queen, no questions asked," Cherry said then laying down on the futon closing her eyes.

"What are you doing," Tea asked looking at the resting girl.

"Resting my eyes, thinking about ...stuff," Cherry replied and yawning, "Kaiba your turn on the hot seat then we can do something else,"

"Whatever," Kaiba wasn't too enthusiastic.

"Calm down Kaib, it's just the hot seat," Cherry sarcastically remarked.

"Kaib?"

"What you'd prefer Seto or whatever mate, I don't know what the heck you wanna be called so I'll just call you whatever I want until ya tell me," Cherry said angrily.

"Uh I don't care just don't call me Kaib, so keep your shirt on,"

"Alright ruin my fun," Cherry said making a little joke and most people laughed or looked at Cherry strangely. "So in subject with the hot seat I'll begin with question one of five,"

"Wait five?" Mai protested, "We only got to ask you one each."

"But there are more of you than there is of me,"

"Alright make them good ones," Mai said sitting down on the floor.

"Great, ok Kaiba what are you afraid of," Cherry cried very quickly.

"Uh!" he blushed "failing and losing Mokuba, and I guess Acid rain" Kaiba said quietly.

"Really," big chibi eyes were thust apon him "well then now I'd like to ask you what animal do you find annoying and why,"

Rol;ling his eyes "Dog's are just so immature and constantly getting on your nerves," Kaiba says and glares at Joey.

"You're telling me Kaib...a," Cherry said smiling.

"You don't like dogs too much do you Cherry," Mai's inquisition (tehe big word) made everyone look at Cherry waiting for a response.

"I'm only saying dogs are not on my list of good animals," Cherry said with a twitching eye and fist. "Anyway Kaiba what is your favourite film,"

"Film, you mean Movie," Tea inquired,

"No film, no real human with any intellect or who has a real good education says 'movie'," Cherry cried angrily overdramatic.

"Uh at least someone here has a brain," Kaiba bluntly remarked. "I don't really watch many films but I like 'Bowling for Columbine' it's a good one," Kaiba was actually very shy when speaking like this and barley anyone could hear him.

"Yes I see that one, I saw it, very touching I watched it as many times as I could," Cherry smiled kindly.

"If it is such a good _film,_ I shall view it," Maeko remarked jealously.

"Cool I think I bought a DVD on it with me now I won't have to watch it alone," Cherry cried, "Ya we can watch it and other films later,"

"Great," the others said in sarcastic unison.

"So Seto Kaiba what did you do to get yourself stuck with these guys I'm guessing they ain't your friends,"

"He crashed da plane nearby," Joey snickered,

"No why did they get on that plane with you, what did ya do?"

"Well a technical accident, ahem I got a few typos messed up in their names, last time I put an apprentice on something actually important," Kaiba mumbled

"You put Joey 'that mutt' Wheeler, Duke 'Dice freak' Devlin' and Maeko Tsunami 'the living mermaid'." Joey cried out getting in Kaiba's face.

"I mumbled something and she typed it down, it was a technical error,"

"So it wasn't your fault, Joey, Duke and Maeko were just blowing off steam," Cherry said, "so technically you would not even be here if they had just listened to reason,"

"You guys are idiots," Cherry finished, "lets just watch some movies or play some card games you know bring the evil out," Cherry did a little evil laugh and then suddenly cried, "My dibs on the futon,"

"But I was going on it," everyone simultaneously cried out even the two unconscious guys on the floor.

"But it's mine, and it's only able to fit two peoples," Cherry whined.

"We need to settle this maturely," Tea cried, "we play a game for it say ..."

"Blackjack," Cherry cried, "we will begin and the two winners shall share the futon, I shall play dealer!"

* * *

dont forget ta review

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: BLACKJACK FOR THE FUTON

**Stranded **

**Chapter 4**

_**I** am editing at top speed and putting them on document editor, as fast as I could, you see nearly had to have whole hard drive re-erased...so yeah please review._

* * *

"Yay cool DVD night," Joey was ecstatic to see the big TV was finally going on, "What we watching?"

"What about blackjack Joey," Cherry cried out.

"Uh he ain't going to win so he just should back out now," Kaiba said again.

"We all playing and that's final" said Cherry with a pout. Then somehow a deck of playing cards appeared in Cherry's palm.

"How, what, where," Joey babbled.

"I'm special," Cherry said with a huge grin spread across her face.

"You sure you're not married to Wheeler," Kaiba commented rudely soon to receive an evil glare of death back at him by both Joey and Cherry.

"I am sure Mr. Technical Error here will agree that although my comment and reaction was idiotic that I am intelligent for everyone goes a little wild or does something another may consider stupid no matter who that person is," Cherry commented indicating to Kaiba that she knew of some kind of secret which would embarrass him thoroughly shutting him up.

"So let's begin and get this contest started," Cherry said dealing to Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Maeko and Herself (everyone else pulled out by the way because they are afraid of my power).

Maeko was up first and he had a four and a three slide he landed a four and gave himself another slide and landed a two, "Hit me," he shouted and of course Seto couldn't resist slapping his head as Cherry served him a jack.

"What'd you do that for Kaiba," Tea cried out to Kaiba.

"Bust," Cherry said calmly and slowly smirked at the boy who had just lost. "Joey you up,"

"Alright," Joey cried looking at his hand which consisted of a nine and a five, "Hit," cried Joey who flinched prepared to be hit but wasn't hit and was surprised and looked down to see he had a three, "Boo-ya" I'm going to sit.

"On seventeen, amateur" Cherry said under her breath.

"What was that, and Kaiba asked if we were married," snickered Joey then receiving two slaps across the head making him hit his face across the table looking up he received an evil glare from both parties.

"What was that for?"

"You are an idiot and I was bored," Cherry said pouting.

Mokuba looked at his cards and cried out "blackjack, I win," revealing a jack of spades and an ace.

"FINE!!!" Cherry folded.

"I wanted the futon," Cherry and Kaiba wined about losing to Mokuba and realized since they lost Joey and Mokuba were getting the comfy futon.

FIVE MINUTES PASS...

"...Hey I get the futon with Mokuba in yer face Kaiba,"

Everyone threw pillows at Joey

"If Joey gets the Futon I get to pick the DVD alright," Cherry said pouting again and suddenly brings a bag next to a pile which was next to her sleeping stuff which also appeared from virtually nowhere. "What's the time?"

"About 7:00 pm Monday," Mai said, "Why?"

"Monday!! My favourite show is on," she scrambled over to put on the TV and said, "any of you guys watch Tokyo Mew Mew…?" she looked at them with a question-mark above her head.

"I like Mew Mew Power…are they really different?" Serenity said looking to Cherry as she looked at the show in Japanese…with subtitles, because I don't speak Japanese really well.

"Well, Mew Mew power is like actually the dubbed version of Tokyo Mew Mew and has actually more than 28 episodes that have shown…not to mention it is totally kick ass…oh my god this is episode number 36, it is the best…."

"Wow….he is cute…" Mai said looking at the first scenes and said, "Pan a little lower"

Cherry looked to mai and said, "so I take it you like blondes Mai!" Cherry said smugly as she watched Mai nod…

Five Minutes Later…

"Wait…did she just kiss that iguana again…and cat?" Tea said looking and questioning Cherry…"ridiculous…that is totally unrealistic…"

"It is not like anything is really realistic anyways, take for instance, every single thing about Yugi, I shall not need to explain further." Cherry remarked as Yugi went upstairs to take look at himself in the mirror.

"We are so watching some of these DVD's I picked up," Cherry got a shocked look on her face when she saw she had the wrong bag.

"Uh I found some home movies, of yours people, no idea how they got there," Cherry said smirking and preparing to sit down for a night of fun with popcorn and other snacks which also seemed to come out of nowhere.


End file.
